Harmless Fun
by Woozy
Summary: Summary: Angel ends up breaking Buffy's heart and she ends up getting close to Spike. But she's still sort of heartbroken and reluctant to let anyone get close. My first fic so be nice or ya know, feel free to mock and ridicule. I don't mind.


**Chapter One**

Buffy woke up with him next to her. He was so handsome. She was wondering how in the world he even liked her. He started grumbling and opened his eyes. Buffy smiled at him and thought he looked happy so she must've been okay. She couldn't even believe she brought this man home with her but she couldn't resist that charm. Plus it was love at first sight for Buffy. He started to head towards the bathroom. When he came out he grabbed his pants and put them on.

"Angel where are you going?"

"Home of course. Where else would I go?"

"Well don't you want to stay a little while?"

"Nah, I have important things to do."

Buffy noticed he said that with a grin. "Will you call me later on?" Angel gave her a look like his dog just died. It made her heart hurt a little like he was disappointed in her or something but she couldn't think of anything she did wrong.

"Ummm..well why would I call you. There's no point really. We had some fun and now it's done." Buffy's eyes started tearing up. "What do you mean? I don't understand." Buffy could feel her heart pounding in her chest waiting for him to say just kidding like he was playing a joke. But it didn't come. "Well it was just some harmless fun. You were great. See ya!" and with that Angel walked out of the door. "Don't leave me." Buffy just sat there in bed trying to figure out what just happened.

While we were making love he said he loved me. He said he loved me. He didn't mean it? Why would he say it if he didn't mean it. Harmless fun? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

All these thoughts were rushing through her head. She understood what happened but she didn't want to believe it. So she kept making up lies to herself. Okay he just had to go to work. Maybe he's going to visit his mom. He'll definitely be back. He was just joking around. Buffy started pouring tears down her eyes at this point. She knew nothing she thought of would make up for what Angel just did. I'm so stupid. Why am I so stupid? I let guys walk all over me all the time. How could I bring someone home and expect him to love me after knowing each other for only 3 hours. Buffy got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She had makeup smudged on her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have put so much mascara on but she thought it looked sexy on her. Okay why am I getting so worked up over this? It was just a one night stand. I knew that. But Buffy wasn't kidding herself. Okay so I might've liked him a lot more than I should like a one night stand. But he was so perfect. Except for the fact that he left. Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I wasn't good. I can't believe this.

At that moment there was a loud bang at Buffy's hotel door. "WHAT? What the fuck are you knocking so hard for? I'm coming. jeez." She opened the door and saw an extremely gorgeous guy with bleached blonde hair and the most chiseled, sexy cheek bones she's ever seen. "Uh..hi.Can I help you?" Do you realize that you haven't paid the rent for this room in 2 and a half weeks Miss Summers?"

"Umm..and who are you may I ask?"

"I'm William Giles. But everyone calls me Spike. I'm the landlord's son. Now are you going to pay the god damn rent or do we have to kick you out? Because you've been saying you'd pay it 4 days ago. And guess what Goldilocks? 4 days ago passed."

Jeez..this guy has something stuck up his ass. But he's still really sexy...

"Okay calm down. I'll have the rent for you in a little while. I just have to-"

Buffy wasn't sure what she'd do. She was kind of a little snob who always got her way. Guys she dated always paid for her rent for some reason, but she wasn't dating anyone. She was hoping that Angel could be someone to date but obviously he can't.

God she's hot. Even with her makeup all smudged over her face. It just seems sexier. I wonder who that guy leaving was. Probably her boyfriend. A girl this hot would most likely not be single. Why was I so mean to her? I seriously was a little harsh. Maybe I should apologize. No, a lot of girls like it when guys are ass holes for some reason.

"You just have to what? Get your boyfriend to pay it for you or something? I don't care if you have to work the corner of Revello Dr. Just get the damn rent or you're definitely out of here"

Oh my god this guy is such an asshole. Can't he see I've been crying?

"I'm not exactly in the best mood right now so why can't this ass hole just get the fuck out of my room." Spike looked at her a little hurt. Oh shit did I just say that out loud  
"Uh..okay. I'm sorry. I'll go then. My dad will be by later to talk about the rent. I'm really sorry. Okay uh- bye." Spike turned around and walked away fast towards the hotel's office. Man why did I act like that. That stupid magazine I read is a liar. I guess girls don't like guys who are mean. Stupid Cosmo.

Crap now I feel all bad. And he was hot. I wish he would come back. I need to apologize.Okay whatever he was an ass so he did deserve it but -ughh whatever. Why am I feeling bad about this? I have worse things to worry about.

The next day Mr. Giles, Spike's dad, did stop by for a visit about the rent. He was basically repeating what Spike said but in a much nicer way. Buffy assured him she'd get the rent to him. She just wasn't sure how she'd get it. She went out to buy a paper. She figured she'd definitely have to get a job. As she was leaving she saw Spike look at her and smile. Ughh..why's that dick smiling at me? Oh my god he has such a great smile. Maybe I should go talk to him. No I won't let it happen to me again. I'll just have to forget him. Buffy just looked at him and continued walking. Man it's going to be harder than I thought to make nice with her. Spike watched her walk off. She looked kind of pissed off. Because I smiled at her? Nah she probably has some other things on her mind. All the way to the store Buffy kept on thinking about that gorgeous smile he flashed her. She finally got to the store and picked up a paper and began her search. She looked and saw that the hotel she was staying at was actually looking for a worker. That'd be convenient. But it's a desk job which mostly means I'd be working with Spike. But that really wouldn't be too bad. Maybe I'll ask Mr. Giles about it. She walked back to the hotel and saw a new person was checking in. She was very pretty. She had long black hair and very pretty mesmerizing eyes. She was wearing a long black dress with really cute shoes. A little overdressed for this hotel. Spike was staring at her and smiling and talking to her. Buffy was sure he was flirting and a little tinge of jealousy ran through her. Okay whatever. It's not like he's my boyfriend anyways. Well I might as well go talk to Mr. Giles about that job. Then as Buffy started walking towards the office she saw him. She couldn't believe it. He was getting out of his car walking towards the pretty girl. He said "Hey Drusilla did you get a room yet?" It was Angel. Buffy's heart started thumping so hard she could hear it. He must do this a lot. I can't believe he'd bring her to the same hotel. She wanted to be strong so she started walking towards the office. Spike caught her eye and he looked really confused. Oh no now there's going to be a big argument. Maybe a cat fight since this girl is with Buffy's boyfriend. Oooh a cat fight between them could be good. Maybe there could be some sort of oil involved.Oh my god what am I thinking?

Buffy walked into the office and walked right past Angel trying not to look at him. She walked straight up to Spike but before she could say anything Angel spoke to her. "Hey Buffy. What's up? This is Drusilla."Oh my god I can't believe he has the nerve to say hello. Buffy and Spike were both thinking the same thing. "Oh hi Drudzilla" Buffy was attempting at making her mad. It kind of worked but made Buffy feel like a retard. "It's Drusilla for your information. D-r-u-s-i-l-l-a. Is that a little too hard for you to pronounce hun?" "Uh..whatever" Buffy couldn't even think of a snappy comeback and usually she was good at those. Spike butt in trying to avoid fighting. "Okay well your in room 29. Enjoy your stay. Goodbye" Drusilla walked out with Angel following her. He leaned down and whispered in Buffy's ear "Ya know if you're into threesomes then stop by room 29." He stood straight up and winked at Buffy then left the office. Buffy was almost in tears. She couldn't believe she had to see Angel here with another girl after he just used her the other night and she really liked him. "Uh hi. Sp-Spike" She was trying so hard to hold back tears. "I wanted t-to know about that job for here that was in the paper because I obviously need some money to pay the rent." Spike was looking at her and he felt really bad.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend there. He's an ass hole. You should just ignore him."

"He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Oh sorry I just saw him leaving your room yesterday morning and kinda figured"

"Well you obviously figured wrong moron. "

"Umm...Okay .I was just...I thought wrong. I'm sorry."

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's okay. I'm just not in a good mood after that. Wait why am I talking to you about this? It's not your business. Can you please tell me about that job now?"

"Yeah well it's just a desk job. You would just sit here and be like a kind of secretary. Just sort out paperwork for people who are staying here and stuff. And maybe even get to go yell at people about paying the rent."

Buffy smiled. Spike was glad he could get a smile out of her. She had a really pretty smile.

"Okay well do I have to interview with your dad?"

"No. It's okay. You're hired."

"Oh really? Thanks so much. I promise not to be a bitch to you. Thanks for the job."

"Yeah sure no problem. You can start tomorrow."

**Chapter Two**

The alarm clock started ringing so loud.Bufy got up and slammed the button down on the clock. "Oh what the hell?" "Oh crap.Work .I forgot." She got up really fast and took a quick shower and put on a sexy outfit since she'd probably run into Angel and she wanted to show him what he left. She walked out of her door and started heading towards the office.On her way there Angel was walking out of room 29 with Drusilla and heading towards his car. Why is he leaving with her? He just left me. That is so fucked up. She tried not making eye contact but couldn't help it.He winked at her.What a jerk.She looked away and started walking faster towards the main office. Spike was already in there behind the desk. Wow.She looks hot today.

"You're late" Spike said.

"Yeah well only by like a couple of minutes."

"Try half an hour. How can you be late if you're staying about 5 rooms down from here?"

"Okay sue me. I overslept."

Buffy turned around and watched Angel and Drusilla driving out of the parking lot. She got a sad look on her face. Spike saw the hurt look in her eyes and didn't even care that she was late anymore.

"Well you can basically just hang around until we get someone checking in or out because there's really nothing to do in between that I can't handle."

"Okay cool.Glad I got this job since it doesn't really require doing anything."

Spike laughed."Yeah I'm glad you got it too."

Buffy smiled. "Well are you sure there isn't anything I can do because I'm bored."

"Okay then well you can help me sort these papers into the folders.They just go in alphabetical order by the last name."

"Okay good .I know my ABC's so this should work." Oh my god, I'm such a dork.

Buffy sat on the stool next to Spike and took a pile of papers. She started putting them in piles then put them in the folders.

"You want some coffee?Because I'm going to get some."

"I don't drink coffee.You have water?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back." Spike got off the chair and walked into a back room. Just then Angel and Drusilla were pulling back into the parking lot and Angel started walking towards the office. I can't believe my luck. Buffy ducked down behind the desk and started tiptoeing into the back room. She bumped right into Spike.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"Oh um. I was coming to help you with the...water."

"I think I managed." Spike handed her a bottle of water. "Here you go."

"Okay real reason I'm here is because Angel is walking towards the office and I think he just walked in so please don't tell him I'm here."

"Okay." Spike walked out the door to greet Angel. "Hey.Can I help you?"

"Yeah I want to pay ahead of time for another night. I'm definitely going to be staying longer with her." Angel smirked. Oh my god. I can't believe I have to listen to this.

"Uh. okay. That'll be 60 more dollars." Angel handed the money to Spike and walked out.Him and Drusilla headed back into their room. Buffy walked back out and took her seat next to Spike again looking really sad.

"You can do better."

Buffy looked at him and said "Huh?"

"I said you can do better.Much better actually."

"Oh I wasn't thinking about him."

"Yeah you were."

"Okay yeah I was .Thanks." He was kind of sweet for saying that .I wonder if by much better he meant him.Okay stop thinking about him. He's probably really just like Angel. Buffy got back to filing the papers.She was getting really bored so she started to strike up conversation.

"So...do you know if it's going to rain tomorrow?" That was incredibly stupid. I saw that it was going to be sunny tomorrow on TV.

"Uh.It's not supposed to .Weatherman said it would be sunny tomorrow and the rest of the week."

"Oh.Do you have a girlfriend?" I can't believe I just asked that.

Spike smiled. There's usually only one reason a girl asks that.It means she's interested. "Nope. I just broke up with someone about 2 weeks ago."

"How come?"

"I don't really want to talk about it.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all private I was just bored and felt like talking."

"It's okay." I should ask her out. She'd say no though. I know she would.Or maybe she wouldn't. "Wannagoutwitme?" Spike mumbled really fast.

"What?"

"Never mind." Oh I should've just asked her.

"So um...I'm done.What I can I do to you- for you now?" Spike smirked. He must've heard that. Well you can help me clean the back room if you want.It's pretty messy back there and the maids only do the rented rooms. "Okay.Let's go."

Spike and Buffy got up and walked into the back room. Buffy realized it was pretty messy.How come she didn't notice before. Oh I was worrying too much about Angel.

"Okay well we can start in this corner where there's a million broken things that I'm too lazy to throw away."

"Okay."

Spike started walking towards the junk pile and Buffy followed. She tripped on something that was sticking out of a box and fell.pike caught her mid-fall.

"Oh my god I'm so clumsy."

Spike was laughing. "It's okay." Buffy realized Spike was still holding her and got up really fast.She felt a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Let's just throw all this junk in a bag and we can take it outside."

"Okay lets get going."

"I think I'll just hold the bag and you can put the crap in it." Buffy said.

Spike laughed."You really love working don't you" he said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah.It's my favorite thing to do in the world."

Man do I want her.She is too sexy. For 10 minutes they were silent while they put the junk in the bag.

"Okay this bag's full.You can take it out Spike."

"Okay I'll be right back."

Oh my god look at his butt.Very nice. I wish he would ask me out .I'd definitely go.But what if he turned out like Angel.That wouldn't be so good. Spike walked back in and Buffy was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" "Huh?Oh sorry .I was um...daydreaming."

"Oh are you dreaming about me now?"

"Yeah you wish."

Actually it was because you're incredibly sexy and I'd kind of like to make out with you right now.

"Okay then." Let's get the junk from that side of the room." They headed over to the other side of the room and knelt down to pick up more junk. Buffy moved her hand and it got cut from a nail sticking up out of the floor.

"Oh fuck.That hurts .I need a band aid."

"Let me see." Spike took her hand gently and looked at the cut. He blew on it gently and Buffy didn't even feel it anymore. "You'll live. Don't worry. It barely scraped the skin."

"Yeah I don't uh- feel it anymore .Thanks." Buffy just kept gazing at Spike. She definitely liked him. She heard Mr. Giles coming back there.

"Oh good you two are cleaning this junk out. It's been here for ages.We needed to get rid of it.But you can finish up Monday because Buffy you're shift is over .Actually it was over about 20 minutes ago." Buffy knew that but she didn't want to leave.

"Oh it was?Okay must've lost track of time.Okay umm bye Spike.See ya tomorrow." She got up and walked out heading towards her room.

"You like her don't you?" said Mr. Giles.

"What? No. No. She's just-"

"You like her. I saw the way you were just watching her walk out of here.Why don't you ask her out.She seems like a nice girl."

"Dad I don't need advice from you about girls. I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah well when I told you not to date that crazy Harmony girl you didn't listen and look how that turned out."

"Okay we don't need to be talking about this. I'm going to my room." Spike got up and walked out of the office. He started heading towards room 33. He was only two rooms down from Buffy.aybe he should go see if she wanted to hang out. Spike worked up the courage to knock on her door. Buffy was brushing her hair after she just slipped into a big T-shirt to go to sleep in. She heard the knock at the door and wondered who it would be.Bufy opened the door and to her surprise Spike was standing there.

"Uh .I'm going to pay the rent with my first paycheck so don't worry."

"Oh I'm not here about the rent .I just uh- wanted to see if you wanted to hang out because I'm really bored and not really tired but you look like you're about to go to bed so I'll just leave then okay bye." Spike was nervous, Buffy could tell.

"Oh no come in .I'm bored too.We can watch a movie." Spike walked in her room.It smelled just like her.

"What do you want to watch. I have The Omen and there's Big Daddy and that's it. Take your pick." Spike picked The Omen. Scary movies always make girls want to hold you.It's a known fact.

"Have a seat."

"On the bed?"

"Were you planning on sitting on the floor because if you want to, knock yourself out."

"Oh no .I'll sit up here." Buffy walked over to the television and popped the tape into the VCR as Spike sat down on her bed. I can't believe I'm on her bed. I can't believe she'd even let me on her bed. Buffy was walking towards him. She crawled onto the bed and sat next to him. The movie was starting and Buffy was already looking scared.

"Is it going to be really scary because I heard this movie is scary .I never saw it."

"No it's not that bad.It's just kind of weird." he assured her. A little while into the film Buffy jumped and moved closer to Spike. Spike looked over at her. Yes. She'll definitely move closer near the end when the movie gets a little scarier. As the movie progressed Buffy moved much closer to Spike. She was practically on top of him. Then Spike heard little snores.She fell asleep with her head on his chest.. Oh no.How am I going to move without waking her up. Spike just stayed there because there really wasn't anything he could do. Plus he was enjoying the fact that he was going to be sleeping with this beautiful girl. Spike put his arm around Buffy and fell asleep about ten minutes later.

Buffy woke up in Spike's arms the next day. She was startled he was there, but realized she felt warm and comfortable in his arms. He looked so gorgeous just sleeping. Suddenly Spike's eyes opened and he smiled at Buffy.

"Good morning, pet. Did you sleep well?" Spike saw that Buffy was looking at him strangely. "Oh. Sorry Um- well you looked so peaceful sleeping so I didn't want to wake you. I'll go if you want me to."

"No it's fine. You can stay." Buffy was surprised she told him to stay. She wasn't sure she was ready for something like this to happen between them. But suddenly she forgot all about that when Spike leaned in to kiss her. He grazed her lips softly and Buffy felt his tongue brush past her lips. She pushed him off of her. "What are you doing!"

Spike was startled. She was kissing him back. And he knew she was liking it. "What? You told me to stay and you were looking at me like you wanted me! I'm sorry. I got the wrong impression. I'll go. Spike got up and put his jacket on. He opened the door but before he stepped out Buffy was having some sort of deja vu and said almost crying "Don't leave me."

Spike turned around and looked at Buffy. "What did you say?" Buffy got nervous and replied "Oh. Nothing. I was talking to myself..."

"Okay see ya later then." Then Spike walked out the door and back to his apartment.

Buffy got up and realized she actually would see him later since she happened to work with him. "Oh great. That'll be not uncomfortable." She got dressed slowly since she was dreading going out to work with Spike. When she was ready she walked out the door and towards the office and saw that Spike wasn't there. "Yes!" Then she heard a voice from behind her.

"What are you so excited about?" It was Angel.

"You're still staying here Angel?"

"Yeah. It's sort of homey don'tcha think?"

"Sure. I gotta get to work. Bye." Buffy walked faster towards the office. She still was bitter about Angel having left her after she thought she fell in love with him. As soon as she walked in the office Spike walked out of the back office. He smirked at her and sat down at the desk. She walked around the desk and asked what she can do.

"You can admit you liked that kiss and stop being so prude about it."

"What! I did not like that. You just kissed me. Without warning and it was weird that you slept in my bed after I fell asleep. Then you just left."

"I already told you I didn't want to disturb you. And what do you mean I just left? You sure didn't seem like you wanted me to stay."

"I didn't. I just said that for no reason..." Buffy actually didn't mind him sleeping there. In fact she enjoyed him being there. But she didn't want him to know that.

"Okay but you liked it. Just admit it already and stop being so--" Spike got cut off when Buffy out of nowhere started to kiss him. She couldn't help it. She was so drawn to him at this point that she didn't even notice she had an audience.

Angel had witnessed Buffy and Spike arguing and walked over to see what was up. Then he saw Buffy just start kissing him. It made him mad for some reason. Angel knew he was over Buffy. Actually he was never into her. It was only a one-night stand. But Angel got so jealous over it that he had to interrupt. "What are you doing?"

Buffy and Spike broke apart and Spike answered "What does it look like we're doing? Sod off." Spike went to lean in again but Buffy walked away from him. She was glaring at Angel. "What do you care?"

"Well I don't. I was just wondering what the hell you were doing with this guy. You can do better."

"You're one to talk. A couple days ago you didn't think I was even worth anything."

Spike interrupted "Well, Angel is it? Just get out of here because we were doing some very important work and you interrupted."

"Okay then I'm gone. Go on with your work." Angel stomped away back to his room."

"What in the bloody hell was that about?" Spike asked.

"I don't know but I have to get out of this hotel. I'll send the rent in the mail. Um bye." Buffy walked out and headed towards her room. When she got in she immediately started packing her things. She couldn't deal with being around Angel so much. Not after what happened. And what the hell was I thinking when I kissed Spike? I'm going nuts.

Just like she expected Spike started banging on her door. He was really good at that. "Open the door Buffy!" Buffy went over and opened up the door and Spike brushed past her and sat on her bed. Buffy continued to pack her things.

"What are you doing? You're not leaving. I don't want you to."

"Well it's not really up to you Spike. I have to get out of here."

"No. Stay. You won't even have to pay rent anymore. Please stay."

"I'm leaving. I can't be around Angel anymore."

"Then I'll kick him out. I can do that ya know."

"That's not it. I can't be around you. I... I can't trust you. Not after what happened with Angel."

"You can to trust me. I like you a lot and I wouldn't do whatever it is he did."

"How do I know that for sure? You're probably just like every other guy. All you want is sex. Get that from someone else. I'm leaving." Buffy was finished packing her bags. She didn't bring much stuff with her. She went to walk out the door and Spike grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me Spike! I'm leaving whether you want me to or not!"

"Fine. Then leave. But you know we could've been something great. But since you have trust issues and won't take that chance you'll never know."

Then Spike kissed her so passionately she dropped her bag and closed the door behind her. They moved closer to the bed and Buffy fell down onto it pulling Spike with her. They continued to kiss and Buffy started to slowly pull Spike's shirt off. Then Spike started nibbling at Buffy's neck. Spike pulled Buffy's shirt off and looked at. She was beautiful. He started to pull up her skirt just when she was unbuttoning his pants. He moved down her body kissing her gently. Buffy let out a groan. Spike went to spread open Buffy's legs and she pushed his hand away and sat up.

"I'm so sorry. But I can't do this." Buffy got up and went to put her shirt back on.

"You are a tease! You can't just do that! You can't act like we're about to ya know and then just stop. Stop messing with my head!"

"I'm sorry. It's just too fast. I made that mistake once and I don't want to again. Really, I'm sorry."

"Okay. Okay. Fine. I'll get over it. But I'm not leaving your room like this." Spike pointed to his erection and Buffy started to laugh.

"It's not bloody funny." Spike grumbled. He went and sat in a chair and tried thinking of things to make it go away. "Bunnies. Baseball. George Bush. Donald Trump's Hair."

"Spike, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make it go away obviously."

"Oh. Well you can stay here anyway so it can also stay." Buffy giggled. She turned on the TV and lay on the bed. Spike saw that as an invitation and got up and went to lay next to her. Buffy looked at Spike and smiled. She moved closer resting her head on his chest. She was glad he respected her wishes and knew that something could eventually evolve between them. "I'm staying."

"Good. I don't want to lose you." Spike said and kissed her on her head.

Buffy smiled and turned her head towards the TV. She was so happy that it all worked out in the end and learned that she'd be able to trust Spike completely in time.

R&R Please.


End file.
